


the Marauders' Lament

by antebunny



Series: Fanfic Poems [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Friendship, Gen, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Meta, Poetry, Sad, like really sad, tragic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 18:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20019298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antebunny/pseuds/antebunny
Summary: Perhaps we are just greedy kingsWho once were promised goldWe run amok as foolish boysAnd say we won’t grow old





	the Marauders' Lament

**The Marauders’ Lament**

Perhaps we are just greedy kings

Who once were promised gold

We run amok as foolish boys

And say we won’t grow old

Perhaps we saw our future told

And know we’re out of time

So we destroy and care not for

Our many sins and crimes

Perhaps we are just runaways

Who flee from dawn’s first light

For then we pranced like vampires

Who come alive at night

Our childhood is the kingdom found

Where everybody lives

We loved and laughed and saw them die

Before they could forgive

We had no parents there to say

That we grew up so fast

Were we to know that by nineteen

Our time to grow had passed?

See once we were the pranksters four

Until we rose one dawn:

Betrayer, convict, martyr, lost

We one by one were gone

We called ourselves an ancient race

Who watched the starlight fall

But when we witnessed time collapse

No more could we stand tall

Perhaps we are just blinded men

Sent off to die in war

Perhaps we are not anything

But once were something more

**Author's Note:**

> So this poem is iambic, in 8/6 beat lines, two per stanza, and it rhymes
> 
> I just felt the need to stay that because nobody was going to notice and I am so so proud 
> 
> Thanks for reading–I recognize poetry isn't for most people, and I'm glad you read it :)


End file.
